A Broken Team
by Torirose136
Summary: When one of the Avengers dies, a broken team is left behind. How will they heal? AU. No slash! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone!! I'm sorry that it's been a bit since I've updated my other two stories. I've been working on the next chapters for them, but school has really picked up (since it's over in less than a month). This was initially going to be a one-shot for my "Marvel One-Shots" universe, but it kind of developed into this story that was big enough to be it's own fic.**

 **Basically, one of the Avengers (not gonna say who; you have to read to find out!) dies, leaving a broken team behind. I'm not sure how good I am at writing sad fics like this, so tell me how I do!**

He had always been a loyal, brave, and kind teammate. A valiant warrior; his commanding presence on the battlefield caused his opponents to quiver before him. Strong, so strong, inside and outside. They all assumed that they would be the first to fall. But not him; _never_ him.

Never Thor.

Malekith the Accursed, along with his army of Dark Elves had invaded Central Park, and were engaged in a battle against the Avengers. With the help of SHIELD, they had been able to evacuate any citizens in the area before anyone got hurt, and were currently working on getting anyone inside the buildings close by to a safer area. Thor was engaged in combat with Malekith himself, magic against hammer. While Malekith showed no signs of fatigue, Thor was starting to tire, his attacks against his opponent slowly getting weaker and weaker. He was starting to take some serious hits. "I need one of you to distract Malekith." He spoke into his intercom, fleeing away from his opponent. "Does anyone hear me?"

Thor was vehemently against surrendering against an opponent, as well as running away like a coward. However, since he wasn't retreating, his actions didn't go against his beliefs.

"I hear you, Point Break." A snarky voice replied. Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, swooped down from above, blasting Malekith with his repulsors. Thor took his chance and raised Mjolnir above his head, summoning what was possibly the biggest electrical storm he had ever made. He knew it was probably overkill, but you could never be too cautious. Static buzzed in the air.

"How do you fare, Man of Iron?" He asked.

"Well," Tony's strained voice started. "First of all, my suit is not iron, it's a titanium alloy, but that's besides the point. Second of all… Not so good." Thor grimaced and concentrated on summoning the last of his storm, not noticing the yells from a downed Tony Stark, nor Malekith sneaking up behind him, dagger in hand. However, he did notice the stabbing pain radiating from his chest. He noticed the screams of pain, not realizing that they were his own. He noticed Malekith's face amidst the fuzzy darkness as he turned his lightning filled hammer towards him, as well as the blast of white light that knocked him off his feet. It was over.

The last of the Dark Elves scattered through portals, hopelessly lost without their leader, who, at this point, was pile of ash. Tony Stark ran over to the downed god. "Point Break!" He yelled. Tony raced over to where Thor was laying and kneeled down to meet his level. Thor coughed, blood trickling down from his mouth.

Tony frantically surveyed Thor, noticing the knife buried deep in his chest. Fortunately, The knife's presence in the thunder god stopped in from bleeding out. Externally. "I need a med evac! _Now_!" Tony yelled, hoping, pleading, that someone on the other side of his com link heard him.

"Tell… Jane…. I love….. her…." Thor rasped to Tony.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to tell her yourself, big guy." Tony replied, trying to hide the hints of worry and panic in his voice.

"No, my friend…. It is…. my time…. I go…. to join my….fellow fallen…. warriors in…. Valhalla…"

" _No_!"

But it was too late.

The god of thunder was gone.

 **Ok, so that's all for this chapter! I have the others written, and they will probably be published later today! Remember to R and R!**

 **-Tori**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi! Ok, so the next couple chapters are going to be pretty short, which is why I'm releasing a whole bunch of chapters pretty quickly. Happy (or sad, because this isn't exactly a joyful story…) reading!**

"Thor!!" Tony cried, tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to spill. "JARVIS, read his vital signs." His AI proceeded to do so, and while it only took a few seconds, it felt like a lifetime before JARVIS answered.

"Sir, Thor's heart rate is…. nonexistent. All his other vital signs support the conclusion that he has unfortunately met his demise." While Tony was sure that JARVIS had inherited some of his snarkiness, he swore he could hear a tinge of sadness in the AI's voice.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut. _It's all a dream it's all a dream it's all a dream. I was knocked out in the battle and will wake up in just a minute and see everyone around me and then we will get celebratory shawarma._ Tony slowly opened his eyes and saw the dead body of his friend, his teammate.

It was all too much.

He heard footsteps behind him, the clatter of a vibranium as it hit the ground, the gasps of no! of sorrow, of disbelief; the whimpers of despair. Steve kneeled next to Tony and laid a shaking hand on his teammate's shoulder. "There's nothing you could've done." He said in a shaking voice. Deep down, Tony knew Cap's words were true. However, he didn't feel like reaching deep down, for he knew it was his fault.

The Avengers surrounded the fallen god. Bruce, wrapped in a blanket after the Other Guy came out during the battle, was starting to look a little green as tears poured down his face. Clint, who was cradling Thor's head in his arms sobbed while Natasha comforted him her tear ducts about to burst. Steve, whose head was down in honor of his fallen friend, was kneeling next to Tony, who only showed his reaction to the situation with his quick breaths, emotion filled face, and wet eyes. They mourned their fallen friend, teammate, supporter, warrior.

Their transport finally arrived, and medics swarmed the scene. Tony shooed them away, not wanting anyone else to impose on the scene. The remaining members of the team struggled to carry Thor to the Quinjet. A broken team headed back to Avengers Tower.

They left the hammer behind, none of them truly worthy of succeeding the previous wielder.

The angry sky roared and cried.


	3. Natasha Romanova

**AN: I'm on a roll with this story, and I don't feel like waiting to publish the couple chapters I've written, so here's the third chapter!**

Natasha Romanova

Natasha had seen death before, plenty of times. She was an assassin, emotionless, always poised to kill. She had slit throats and shot people more times than she could count. However, with the death of Thor, the assassin retreated. She had never expected this. All of these _emotions_. Assassins aren't _supposed_ to make _friends_. They hide in the shadows, trusting no one. She had gone soft. This big, thoughtful, understanding god had wormed his way through her defenses, her steel walls, and was now dead. But walls could always be rebuilt. She just had to pick up the pieces.


	4. Clint Barton

Clint Barton

He could remember the first time he had formally met Thor. It had been a month or two after the Battle of Manhattan. Thor has been turned from Asgard and started living with the other Avengers in the newly christened "Avengers Tower". Clint was still touchy about how Loki had used him as his personal puppet, and while he knew that Thor have been affected by Loki's actions as well, he expected the thunder god to vehemently side with his brother.

Clint was feeling particularly touchy about the subject that night, so instead of spending time with the other Avengers, he went up to the roof. He always went up there whenever he was experiencing strong feelings, the view of the bright cityscape below and the sky and stars above always calmed him down.

When he made it up there he found someone else: Thor, standing on the edge of the building and gazing up at the stars, Mjolnir on the ground next to him, his arms wrapped protectively around himself. Clint joined him there, looking up. "I've always enjoyed being able to see the stars." Thor said, clearly sensing his presence, yet never wavering his gaze. "We see a similar night sky in Asgard, except there are two moons instead of one. When we were young, Loki and I used to sneak up to the roof of the palace and try to spot the many pictures in the stars." Clint inwardly scoffed. Thor seemed to sense his animosity towards Loki for he replied, "I know what he did to you, Friend Barton." Clint recoiled, but his companion continued. "I am not trying to dismiss nor justify that. I am deeply sorry for his actions. But he wasn't always this way."

Clint looked at Thor, who continued to gaze at the night sky. "I was too focused on my upcoming coronation to sense Loki's growing jealousy towards me. By the time I noticed, it was too late." Clint was reminded of his brother Barney, who had abandoned him when they were kids, leaving him at the mercy of their abusive father.

That night, Clint didn't speak a word. However, they always ended up seeing each other on the rooftop when either one of them was having a hard night. They shared their experiences, now able to seek comfort not only from the moon and the stars, but from each other.

Now, Clint gazed at the night sky above him, vision blurry with tears, knowing that his rooftop companion wouldn't be joining him tonight.


	5. Bruce Banner

Bruce Banner

Bruce knew that Thor was gone, but the Hulk seemed to have a harder time grasping the concept. Either that, or he was too angry to _want_ to grasp the concept. Bruce fought the urge to let the Other Guy out the entire ride home, staring fiercely at the wall, not daring to look at the body of his friend. As soon as they reached Avengers Tower, the Other Guy roared his displeasure at not being let out, and Bruce raced to the Hulk-proof cage, where the Hulk could smash as much as he wanted to.

"HULK NO UNDERSTAND!" The Hulk yelled, smashing his green fists against the Hulk-proof glass of the cage. "WHERE GOLDILOCKS?!?" "

"'Goldilocks' is gone, Hulk." Bruce thought sadly. "And he won't be returning." Bruce was always present in the Hulk's mind, a little voice in the back of his head. Usually, the Hulk chose not to listen to the puny voice. This was one of the few times that the Hulk listened. However, he refused to believe it. "NO!" Hulk pounded on the glass and stomped his feet, hoping to get Goldilock's attention. He would come down like he always did, and maybe even spar with him. But Goldilocks never came.


	6. Steve Rogers

Steve Rogers

Steve rammed his fists into the punching bag. Punch after punch, kick after kick. After a particularly powerful swing, the bag burst open, sand spilling out to join the grains from the four bags before. Steve sighed and unhooked the bag from the ceiling, tossing it to the side with the others.

 _Destroying punching bags like there's no tomorrow isn't going to bring him back._ Steve woefully thought to himself. Even so, it helped to be able to his feelings out in a way that would only harm punching bags, as well as Tony's bank account (but hardly so).

It had only been around 24 hours since the battle. Natasha had locked herself in her room. Steve was pretty sure he heard her shooting at the targets Tony had made for her. Clint wouldn't come down from the roof even though it had been _pouring_ and thundering relentlessly since he died. Bruce was currently in the Hulk cage, switching between himself and the Other Guy. Tony hadn't come out from his lab.

Steve had made sure that they all ate and drank, leaving food outside their doors (or on the roof, or dropping it inside the Hulk cage via a special contraption invented by Tony). Yet, he himself ate very little. Yes, with his increased metabolism he needed more calories per day than the normal human, but this also meant he could last longer without the proper supplements. Every time Steve opened the cabinet, he could see Thor's boxes of Pop-Tarts, which he didn't have the heart to eat, even though they were running low on food. Thor had been introduced to the Midgardian treat with Darcy, Dr. Selvig, and his girlfriend, Jane. _Wait. Does Jane know?_

SHIELD had made sure that the news didn't go public until after the funeral, which they were sure would happen in Asgard. "JARVIS, has anyone told Jane Foster about Thor?" Steve asked the AI. After a second, he received his response.

"No, sir, I do not believe Ms. Foster has been made aware of the fact, for she is at an isolated SHIELD astrophysics laboratory in Kansas."

"Alright... then I guess I might as well be the one to tell her... Can you make sure that everyone else is... ok?"

"Yes sir, I believe that it is within my programming to be able to do so. I shall alert you of any incidents that may occur."

"Ok, thanks JARVIS."

"You're welcome, sir." And with that, Steve set off to complete the hardest mission he had ever completed in his entire life.


	7. Tony Stark

**AN: By the way, the events of Iron Man 3 have not happened in this AU.**

Tony Stark

Tony, along with the "help" of DUM-E, continued to make his newest suit. This one, unlike the others he had made, possessed sharp blades that protruded from wrists with a simple voice command (thanks to JARVIS). He was almost finished.

"Where is the- DUM-E! Can you help me find the- oh forget it. I'll just look myself."

Tony got up from his work to look for his laser. It was a special type that helped him make precise cuts in the armor. Tony glanced around his cluttered workshop, and walked into his Hall of Armors. Various suits lined the walls, and many more lay on the floor, compartmentalized into small suitcases or cubes. Some may call him over protective, or obsessive. Yes, Tony knew that maybe, it was a bit much, to create so many suits. But he also knew that everything could make a difference in the field of battle. Whether it was having another suit nearby just in case the one he was wearing got destroyed, or having ten different suits, he didn't care. All Tony knew was that these suits would stop the bad things from happening, stop the people he cared about from getting hurt.

Maybe would've stopped Thor from dying.

Tony spotted the thin, silver laser on top of the latest armor he had built. He grabbed it, and walked out of his Hall of Armors, and back to finishing his suit.

He would protect them all.


	8. Jane Foster

Jane Foster

Jane sat at her desk, studying energy readings from the Einstein- Rosen bridge, better known as the Bifrost. She was determined to be the first human being to figure out how to recreate the bridge. Not only would this be a monumental scientific discovery, but it would make it much easier for her to visit Thor.

As much as she loved him, Asgardians had a very different perspective of time. Many times, when Thor was in Asgard, he would be there for many months until he realized that it was probably time to visit his girlfriend.

Lost in thought, Jane didn't notice Darcy walk into her lab.

"Yo, Jane!" Darcy called out, making Jane jump.

"Ah! Darcy, I've told you to _appear_ before you _speak_."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, um, there's someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Is it Thor?" Jane asked hopefully.

"Na," Darcy replied. "It's the _other_ fine blonde one." Jane's face fell slightly.

"Oh, ok then. Where is he?"

"The observation deck on the fifth floor. He was lookin' very serious. Maybe it was because we don't have an American flag outside?" Jane rolled her eyes at her assistant and headed to the elevator, where she pressed the button for the fifth floor. After the short elector ride, the doors opened to reveal a large, circular room, filled with computer monitors. The ceiling was high and domed, and could retract with the push of a button. Staring out one of the windows and the thunderstorm was Steve Rogers, wearing a brown leather jacket and t-shirt with jeans. He looked anxious, and slightly out of his depth. Jane walked over to him, curious as to why he had come to the observatory to relay her a message.

Noticing Jane's approach, Steve turned and offered her a thin (that's the best he could manage) smile. "Ms. Foster. How are you?"

"Good. Why did you come here? What's going on?" Jane replied, standing next to Steve. She could sense his uneasiness, and wasn't sure if it was because of the environment they were currently in, or because of why he was there...

"It's about Thor-"

"Is it the Bifrost? My team and I have been working on replicating the effects of the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, I think we're very nearly there-"

"No, it's not that…."

"Then what is it?"

Steve took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Jane…." _No. No no no no no. Please don't say it please don't say it it can't be_ ** _no_**

"... Thor's gone."

It was like her whole world had just collapsed. No, it wasn't _like_ that, it _was_ that. Time stopped, the world screamed and spun and stood still and there was no science to explain it, nothing to ease the horror, the pain, the…. _Thor_. She couldn't believe it, she chose not to believe it because he was there, he was _always_ there even when he was on Asgard. The storm raging outside the window was proof of his existence he was _still there_.

She yelled, she screamed, her throat shredded by the cruel scythe of Death, her body racked by the tremors of the dead. She _sobbed_ because it was so horrible, so _not normal_. Even when others surrounded her, trying to get her to calm down, she didn't, she _couldn't_ , because none of this was happening, reality was no longer a concept. _She_ was supposed to die first. _He_ was supposed to live forever.

The immortality of pain would be with her until her dying breath.


End file.
